Commander Azrael
Summary Commander Azrael is the present, and some would say greatest, Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels. In a close-mouthed Chapter that eschews self-aggrandisement, the martial respect and deference paid to Azrael speaks volumes – and in the wider Imperium, even a secretive and monastic nature cannot dim the glow of the heroic deeds performed by Azrael and his Chapter. While Azrael’s complete tale remains hidden within the undisclosed Chapter records, some details of his rapid rise through the ranks are known. Azrael’s beginnings are a mystery, although rumours persist that he was inducted into the Chapter from the wild, head-hunting tribesmen of the feral planet of Kimmeria, a known Dark Angels recruiting world. Whatever his origin, like all Dark Angels he forswore his past for a life of service to the Chapter. Azrael was appointed to the Deathwing and later became the Master of the 3rd Company, before being named as the Grand Master of the Deathwing. It was in that role that Azrael famously led the assault that slew the Daemon-possessed planetary governor of Sephlagm, claiming vengeance for the Imperium before the order for Exterminatus removed the befouled planet from the stars. Upon the death of Supreme Grand Master Naberius during the Rhamiel Betrayal, Azrael was chosen as his successor. Following in the footsteps of every prospective Supreme Grand Master before him, Azrael was accompanied by high-ranking members of the Inner Circle into ever deeper levels of the Rock, the Keeper of the Keys unlocking each adamantium door until the domed Chamber of Passageways was reached. From out of the shadows came the mysterious Watchers in the Dark, and presented Azrael with the Lion Helm – an artefact said to have been worn by Lion El’Jonson himself – and the Sword of Secrets, the most powerful of the Heavenfall blades. With these legendary icons of the Chapter, Azrael was led down long hallways until, at last, he came to the Arch of Truth. Alone, the Supreme Grand Master entered, and faced an unspoken test to determine his resolve and suitability for the role. Many fall at this final hurdle, failing to secure the approval of the Watchers in the Dark, but Azrael – as he has done so many times in his life – endured and emerged triumphant, and was presented as Supreme Grand Master to the gathered Dark Angels brethren above. Amidst many vows and hymnals, the honorific title of Keeper of the Truth was bestowed, and the new Supreme Grand Master donned the Lion Helm and lifted high the Sword of Secrets as he received the silent salute of his entire Chapter. Since that momentous initiation, Azrael has proven to be a dynamic leader, and a beacon of inspiration for those that fight alongside him and a visage of terror to his foes. Although solemn by nature and not given to elaborate speeches, when he does speak, his words carry the conviction of righteousness and the surety of victory. Like the Dark Angels Primarch, Lion El’Jonson, Azrael has proven a masterful commander, able to quickly grasp the rapidly changing realities of the field and orchestrate his forces to maximum advantage. His ability to manage macro-level strategies as well as the tactics of individual squads is extraordinary even for a Space Marine. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A Name: Azrael Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years Classification: Space Marine, Supreme Grand Master (Chapter Master) of the Dark Angels Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Acid Manipulation (Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away all organic and some metallic material), Technology Manipulation (His Black Carapace allows him to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, chief among them his Power Armor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo and the Lion Helm), Martial Arts (Among one of the best fighters in the entire Imperium, as one of the most notable Chapter Masters alive), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Weapon Mastery (Should be among one of the most skilled weapon wielders in the entire Imperium), Durability Negation (Power weapons weaken the bonds of matter, making it easier to punch through armor), Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Plasma Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Marines can easily process even most swallowed poisons and usually operate fine even in the most toxic environments), Disease Manipulation (Marines are nearly completely immune to diseases, with only certain Chaos afflictions being able to touch them), Telepathy (Marines can usually resist the whisperings of psykers and daemons to an extent), Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Marines are naturally extremely adaptive to their environment, including extremes of heat and radiation), Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption (Marines can usually hold out against Chaos corruption, soul manipulation, daemonic possessions and the maddening effects of the Warp in general for far longer than any ordinary human), Pain Manipulation (Marines are far more tolerant to pain than any ordinary human) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Defeated a warrior of Chaos that was supported by the combined will of all four of the Ruinous Powers with one hand. Cut through the armor of Typhus and defeated the likes of a Greater Daemon of Nurgle that even the Grey Knights could not banish. Put a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch at his mercy. Also contended with a casual Khârn in single combat, although recognized he would have to die himself if he wished to inflict a mortal wound on him, and opted to instead retreat) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than a regular Marine), with at least FTL reactions and combat speed (Much faster than most other Marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in nanoseconds. Kept up with Typhus the Traveler and a casual Khârn) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Should be comparable to Marneus Calgar) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class (Cut through armor of Typhus the Traveler. Drew first blood in his match with Khârn) Durability: At least Dwarf Star level (Endured several strikes from a casual Khârn) Stamina: Immense (Should be far superior to regular Marines, who can go on fighting for as long as 2 weeks with no sleep, food or water) Range: Extended melee range, kilometers with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: *'Sword of Secrets:' An exceptionally well-manufactured blade post the disappearance of Azrael's Primarch, Lion El'Jonson. It is classified as the most mighty of the proclaimed Heavenfall Blades, sabers that have sliced from the obsidian of The Rock while orbiting the reaches of the Feral world of Al Baradad. Such a blade is crafted so masterfully it has retained shape, luster, and functionality through eons of bloodshed and strife. *'The Protector/Lion Helm:' A set of magnificently refined artificer armor worn by the Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels shown to be. The panoply is laced with the symbols and honors of the Chapter. The exact age of such armor is vague, with little to no information regarding its date of crafting, but has records that lay its presence in more youthful years of the 37th Millennium with it having been recovered by Brother Methias. The Lion Helm is an artifact of a bygone era supposed to be the cap of Lion El' Jonson several millennia ago. The winged helm is adorned by a generator that releases a force field to preserve the Grand Master. *'Lion's Wrath:' Master-crafted armament known as a "Combi-Weapon" conjoining the best aspects of a plasma weapon and bolter in the case of the Dark Angels' leader. Azrael is current bearer of such a tool of conflict, with such a firearm of myth has been traced back to the early 31st Millennium. Intelligence: Genius (One of the most brilliant strategic minds in the entire Imperium. Frequently considered among the best active Chapter Masters, and is regarded as one of, if not the best Supreme Grand Master of the Chapter. Outsmarted and outdeceived a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, putting him at his mercy) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warriors Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Imperium of Man Category:Military Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Plasma Users Category:Tier 5